


Elusive

by Telesilla



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-07
Updated: 2006-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viggo finds Orlando elusive</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elusive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [padawanhilary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/padawanhilary/gifts).



Viggo finds Orlando elusive.

No, that isn't right, because Orlando often seems to be quite present and accessible. He's vocal and bouncy and sometimes a bit of a drama queen and occasionally you could even call him an attention whore. Bean calls him all of those things and more, and Orlando just laughs it off and calls Sean his own set of names. Neither exercise hides the fact that they're friends, but Viggo wonders at times if Sean's being just a little too hard on Orlando.

Although Viggo indulges in his own mild teasing, he wants to go deeper. He's convinced there's something under Orlando's boisterous facade and wild shirts. He thinks he catches glimpses of it here and there at times when he finds Orlando listening to Dylan, or sees him patiently practicing Elvish with Liv, or those moments in between, as Orlando transitions in and out of Legolas. If Viggo's lucky, he has his camera with him at these times, but even when he doesn't, those little hints drive him to search for more.

So yes, that's it--Viggo finds what he thinks of as the "real Orlando" elusive.

At least he did until this morning, when he's early to the Cuntebago and opens the door only to find out just what all that name calling really hides. Orlando's relaxed in his chair, his shirt unbuttoned and half off one shoulder and his pants shoved down to bunch about his thighs. On his knees before Orlando is Sean, his mouth obviously busy on Orlando's cock while one long-fingered hand is splayed out across Orlando's ribs.

And on Orlando's face is a look so open and artless and defenseless that Viggo has to look away, knowing in that one moment that the real Orlando isn't for Viggo to find.

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://padawanhilary.livejournal.com/profile)[**padawanhilary**](http://padawanhilary.livejournal.com/) who asked for Disheveled Orlando off my [28 Fic Meme](http://telesilla.livejournal.com/417612.html) list.


End file.
